Ojos de Cielo
by Ximi-chan
Summary: Takari Hikari y Takeru tienen problemas en su relación. Songfic basado en la canción "Ojos de Cielo" del Sueño de Morfeo.


Hi!! :3, otro Takari, otro fic que hice hace bastante tiempo owo (hace 2 años más o menos xd). Esta vez es un songfic inspirado en la canción "Ojos de cielo" del Sueño de Morfeo nwn. Solo espero que les guste n.nU

_**Ojos de cielo**_

-¿Lo besaste?- dijo un rubio con un tono de voz quebradizo

-S, si- dijo una castaña bajando la mirada

-Pensé que me estaban jugando una broma cuando me lo dijeron, pero ahora…me has decepcionado

_Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Herida con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Apenas dices nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente  
_

_Y yo  
Si tú no estás  
Ya no se estar_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el chico con una cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía de sobremanera que su novia hubiera besado a otro, pero más le dolía que ese otro fuera su mejor amigo y que los dos se lo hubieran ocultado

-No lo sé- en ese momento se sentía corroída por la culpa, podrida

-¿Acaso no me quieres?- dijo el rubio esperando lo peor

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname_

Esa fue la conversación que tuvo con su novio el día anterior, ahora se encontraba al frente de su casa dudando si llamar o no

-¿Y si no me perdona?, no soportaría perderlo por mi estupidez, no puedo- y mientras las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro la castaña salió corriendo

_Sigo tus pisadas  
Aunque a veces me pierdo  
Me pierdo en mil preguntas  
Y siempre acabo huyendo  
¿Por qué salir corriendo?  
Si te llevo aquí adentro  
Hoy te echo de menos  
Pero es que tengo miedo_

Y yo  
Si tú no estás  
Ya no se estar

Mientras corría recordó aquel suceso que ahora le causaba tanto dolor

**Flash back**

Sobre una mesa había varios libros de biología, un chico puso otros cuantos libros sobre esta y se sentó al lado de su amiga, estaban en la biblioteca, preparando un trabajo para biología

-Davis ¿pásame un libro?

-Eh, claro

luego los dos chicos comenzaron a escribir y al estirar el brazo para alcanzar el borrador sus manos se rozaron provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran y sin darse cuenta sus labios estaban juntos, al percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo se separaron rápidamente

**Fin del flash back**

-Ni siquiera se por qué hice eso- es cierto que él había sentido una atracción hacia Kari pero era cosa del pasado, y ella solo lo veía como a un amigo, nada más, aún así no sabían como se había provocado ese contacto entre sus labios, tal vez fue porque últimamente pasaban más tiempo juntos ya que la maestra los dejo como compañeros para su trabajo de biología, y una pequeña atracción había nacido entre los dos

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

Ya había dejado de correr y el viento había secado sus lágrimas, ahora iba sin rumbo fijo, sin fijarse por donde iba, cuando de pronto chocó con alguien

-¿Kari?

-¿T.K?- por un momento desvió la mirada, pero pronto fijo sus ojos en los del chico- discúlpame, perdón por lo que te hice

-Kari, de eso quería hablar contigo- el semblante del chico era muy serio, demasiado para el gusto de la castaña

-Si

-Primero vamos a otro lugar para poder conversar tranquilos- entonces caminaron hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- dijo la chica con tono de voz apenas audible

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo

-¿Q, qué?- por un momento sintió que sus oídos le habían echo una mala jugada, un tiempo era como terminar y eso era lo que ella menos quería, en ese momento sintió al rubio tan distante, tan ajeno, como si ya no fuera parte de su vida, lo que provocaba que el dolor fuera más intenso

_Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí  
Sabes que no puedo no sin ti_

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- dijo la castaña con la voz destrozada

-No se, tal vez lo suficiente para aclararlo todo

-Está bien, entonces…nos vemos- ya no quería oír más, se sentía morir, así que dio media vuelta y se marcho mientras sentía que las lágrimas nuevamente recorrían sus mejillas

_Juegan los momentos  
Heridas sin palabras  
Heridas con palabras  
Sin apenas decir nada  
Y nada es suficiente  
Piensa que es demente  
Hacer caso a la gente_

_ Y yo  
Si tú no estás  
Ya no se estar_

Y pasaron los días, una semana, dos semanas y aún las cosas no se arreglaban, ya ni siquiera se hablaban, es más, lo máximo que dialogaban era: hola, ¿Cómo estás?, bien, adiós y esto verdaderamente los estaba afectando

-¿Aún no hablas con él?- preguntó una chica de cabellera lila

-No- dijo la castaña tristemente

-Mmm- y luego de pensar unos segundos- ¡Ya sé! Mañana te arreglaré un encuentro con T.K, para que por fin puedan aclarar lo que pasa con ustedes

-¿Y si definitivamente terminamos?

-No lo creo, ustedes se quieren mucho como para terminar por un error

-Eso espero

-n.n bien haremos lo siguiente…- y Yolei procedió a contarle su plan a la castaña- ¿Entendiste?

-Espero que funcione

-n.n claro que si, ahora voy a arreglar la otra mitad del plan

-Yolei, muchas gracias

-n.n para eso estamos las amigas- y dando media vuelta fue a buscar al rubio

-T.K

-Si ¿Qué ocurre?

-n.n te quería pedir un favor

-¿De que se trata?

-¿Mañana me podrías acompañar al centro comercial?

-¿Para qué?

-Es que mi primo está de cumpleaños la próxima semana y como no se que comprarle pensé que tu me podrías ayudar

-OK ¿A qué hora y en que lugar nos juntamos?

A las 6 en el parque donde nos reunimos todos los años

-Bien, cuenta conmigo n.n

-Gracias, nos vemos

-Adiós

_Al otro día en el parque:_

-¿Por qué se demorará tanto? uu quizás no venga u.u

-T.K- dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al rubio

-¿Kari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yolei no vendrá

-Ya me lo imaginaba

-Necesito hablar contigo…quiero saber que ocurrirá con nosotros

-Vamos a sentarnos

Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una banca

-¿Aún estás molesto por lo que ocurrió?

-No solo un poco confundido

¿Por qué?

-Porque últimamente te pasabas más tiempo con Davis que conmigo y luego ese beso, me dolió mucho que me lo ocultaras

-Lo siento, ni siquiera se por qué lo bese

-¿Y tu como estás?

-Mal- la castaña ya no aguanto más, se lanzo a los brazos del chico y comenzó a llorar

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ti, me dolió mucho alejarme de ti

-A mi también, yo te quiero mucho, no miento, yo te amo

Lo chicos continuaban abrazados dejando que el silencio y el llanto de la castaña los envolviera

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

-Yo solo te quiero a ti, Davis siempre será un amigo, eso me quedó muy claro

-Discúlpame por haberte echo sufrir con todo esto

-No importa

-Yo ya te perdoné hace mucho, solo necesitaba pensar

-¿De verdad?

-Si, ¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

-Si- y lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando hasta convertirse en uno solo

-Esta canción te la dedico con todo mi amor- y acercándose al oído del chico comenzó a cantar suavemente.

_Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Te hice llorar ojos de cielo  
Perdóname  
Si alguna vez  
Robe de tus labios un te quiero  
Perdóname, perdóname_

-Te amo como no tienes idea

-Yo también- y acercándose nuevamente a su novia la beso

_**Fin**_


End file.
